El viaje
by Fanderichie
Summary: Soma y Agni decidieron ir a Londres en busca de Meena, ¿pero fue esa realmente la razón? ¿Por qué decidió Soma salir de India, entonces? AgnixSoma, SomaxAgni.


**Disclaimer:**** Ni Kuroshitsuji ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mi, son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Esta historia es yaoi, o sea, Chico x Chico, si no te gusta el género, NO LO LEAS. Así nos evitaremos muchos malentendidos.**

**La pareja principal es Agni x Soma.**

**El viaje**

El palacio era enorme.

En el piso de abajo, cientos de sirvientes corrían por los largos pasillos muy atareados con sus diferentes quehaceres. Se escuchaban ruidos, gritos de los sirvientes solicitando objetos de utilidad, a los cocineros desde las cocinas…

Arriba era diferente.

Arriba el palacio era casi como una tumba. Tal vez por sus vastísimas diemnsiones, o porque la vida de la familia no era tan "ajetreada" como la de los sirvientes.

Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de la familia real de Bengala. El rey había tenido más de veintiséis hijos. Algunos vivían en el palacio, otros no. Algunos habían sido legítimos, con su esposa, y otros no.

Los hermanos casi no se conocían entre sí, era muy triste.

Aquel caluroso día, la mayor parte de la familia había salido de excursión. Nada oficial, puro ocio. En palacio se quedó algún hijo; fuera, en el enorme patio, rodeado de muchachas jóvenes que le daban aire, le traían cualquier cosa que necesitara, y le entretenían con sus sensuales bailes e historias. Dicho patio era enorme, con grandes arcos conopiales, pequeñas zonas ajardinadas y una fuente de mármol blanco en el centro, decorada con incrustaciones de lapislázuli, turquesa, jade y cuarzo de colores. Solitarios, algunos nenúfares rosados flotaban en el agua cristalina de la fuente.

Entre los que se quedaron dentro se encontraba el vigésimo sexto hijo. Soma Asman Kadar.

A pesar de la despreocupación general que se vivía en el piso de arriba del palacio, el príncipe Soma estaba viviendo un auténtico calvario personal.

El hindú estaba en su habitación, con las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas. La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad. No quería que nadie le viera. Se sentía culpable, malvado, sucio, impuro, enfermo…sabía que si su familia descubría lo que le pasaba, no sólo no lo aprobarían, sino que seguramente lo desheredarían y le mandarían al exilio.

Por eso mismo, antes de que su familia le castigara, decidió hacerlo él mismo.

_Aquella mañana, cuando Agni fue a despertarlo, él ya se había despertado por su cuenta, e incluso había llamado a una de las sirvientas para que se llevara sus sábanas "sucias" antes de que lo viera el mayordomo. Aquello sorprendió mucho a Agni, que no entendía por qué su amo estaba actuando de aquella manera…no entendía por qué Soma estaba de pie, contra la ventana, y mirándolo con aquella expresión entre enfado y vergüenza._

_Aquella misma mañana Soma trató muy mal a Agni. Lo echó de su habitación de muy malos modos, le dijo cosas injustas, y aunque se sentía culpable, sabía que más culpable se sentiría si por su culpa algo le pasaba al mayordomo. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que si su "secreto" salía a relucir, el que peor lo tendría sería Agni, al que estaba seguro que ejecutarían injustamente por "provocarle" o algún argumento vacío y sin sentido como aquel._

Agni por su parte se sintió muy dolido, e incluso creyó que realmente había hecho algo mal. Había llegado un punto en que Agni estaba tan sumamente agradecido a Soma por haber aparecido, ya años atrás, como un Dios salvador para detener su ejecución por haber perdido la fe, que incluso había desarrollado un sentimiento algo más profundo por el príncipe. Pero sabía que no podía decirlo, ni por él mismo, ni por el príncipe. Sabía que Soma no le aceptaría, asi que decidió dedicarse a obedecerle en todo lo que quisiera y protegerle con su vida. Por eso mismo, pensó en hacer algo para compensar a su amo por lo que fuera que había hecho.

Decidió prepararle su comida favorita, un curry Korma con trozos de pollo y arroz basmati.

Se dedicó en cuerpo y alma para que aquel curry fuera el mejor que el príncipe había probado en su vida. Al fin y al cabo, Soma, a sus diecisiete años, era un poco infantil, y con un poco de comida se le pasaban las rabietas.

Poco a poco el curry iba tomando forma. El jengibre, los frutos secos, el laurel, la canela…Agni iba añadiendo la cantidad justa de especias. Cardamomo, cayena, cilantro, comino…que daban al curry un toque perfumado y sensual, mientras que la garam masala y páprika dulce lo hacían ligeramente excitante. Finalmente añadió cinco cucharadas de ghee, sal y pimienta blanca. Había finalizado su obra maestra.

Cuando quedó satisfecho con el resultado, puso su exquisita creación en una bandeja tallada con motivos regionales, y subió a la habitación de su amo. Abrió la puerta sin llamar, como hacía siempre por orden expresa del propio príncipe. La habitación estaba a oscuras, dando a todo el escenario un tono inquietantemente siniestro, aunque se podía adivinar la silueta del príncipe en una esquina solitaria.

Encendió la luz.

Lo que vio hizo que, alarmándose sobremanera, tirara la comida al suelo y se acercara fugaz donde se encontraba el príncipe.

Soma estaba en la esquina de la habitación, de rodillas porque ya no aguantaba más en pie, sangrando aparatosamente por la espalda, y con una vara de madera, también manchada de sangre, en la mano. Temblaba, temblaba como no lo había hecho nunca. No por el frío, sino por el dolor, la rabia, el asco…sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y su cara completamente empapada y desencajada.

A Agni se le heló la sangre.

- Me-Meena…- comenzó el jóven príncipe con voz débil y temblorosa - Meena…

Agni, arrodillado junto a su amo, no se movió del lado del príncipe. Tampoco dijo nada. Simplemente escuchó lo que Soma estaba intentando decirle, mientras sus ropas se manchaban de la sangre derramada en el suelo.

- Si Meena no se hubiera ido…nada de esto…habría pasado - Finalizó el príncipe. Y acto seguido, por el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre, se terminó de desplomar en el suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

_Todo estaba negro. Se sentía ligero, en paz._

_Podía percibir ligeros sonidos._

_Esos sonidos cada vez se hacían más claros y fuertes._

_Se iba sintiendo progresivamente más pesado._

_Un dolor sordo comenzaba a formarse en su espalda._

_Un agudo pinchazo. __**Abrió los ojos.**_

* * *

- ¿Agni? ¿Agni eres tú? - Llamó débilmente el príncipe desde su cama - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Con todos mis respetos, mi príncipe, creo que es usted el que debe explicarme qué ha pasado. - Respondió educadamente el mayordomo que se encontraba al lado del chico.

Soma quedó en silencio. Hizo memoria. Agni quería saber por qué había ocurrido aquello. ¿Debía decirselo? No. No podía imaginar qué pasaría si alguien llegara a descubrir que él, el vigesimo sexto hijo del Rey de Bengala, miembro de la familia real, se había enamorado nada más y nada menos que de su _sirviente_. Alguien que, aparte de ser de una clase social inferior a él, había sido condenado a muerte por perder la fe, cometer actos impuros, y abusar de su inmensa fuerza. Por no mencionar el hecho de que era un hombre.

Así pues, Soma decidió proteger a su mayordomo, y de paso, a él mismo. No le diría la verdad, no le contaría nada. No tenía por qué hacerlo, _él_ era el príncipe.

- Agni…quiero salir de la India. - Anunció por fin Soma, con mirada fiera y decidida, tras un largo silencio de cábalas y lucha interior.

- ¿Para buscar a Meena, mi señor? - Preguntó Agni tratando de sonar neutral y ocultando la tristeza y decepción que le causaba el que su príncipe echara tanto de menos a su antigua sirvienta.

- ¿Meena? - Preguntó confuso el príncipe.

Ah, cayó en la cuenta. Ciertamente el príncipe había nombrado a su antigua sirvienta y cuidadora cuando estaba cruzando ese duro momento de debilidad emocional. Entre los muchos pensamientos que cruzaron su mente en aquel instante se encontraba ella. Si no hubiera desaparecido, si aquél noble inglés no se hubiera encaprichado de ella y se la hubiera llevado, él no habría conocido a Agni y todo aquello no habría pasado jamás.

Pero ocurrió. Ocurrió y era inevitable. Ahora que estaba más calmado y podía pensar con más claridad, Soma decidió que no quería separarse jamás de su mayordomo, estarían juntos para siempre, aunque él no supiera jamás sus verdaderos sentimientos. No renunciaría a nada.

- Sí, para buscar a Meena. - Sentenció con seguridad Soma.

No era el motivo real, pero era una excusa para salir de India y de toda aquella situación agobiante. Estarían juntos siempre.

Se hizo un largo silencio.

- Mi príncipe…¿qué pasará conmigo cuando encontremos a Meena y la traigamos de vuelta? - Preguntó Agni, ahora sí, visiblemente entristecido. El príncipe miró a su sirviente. Se miraron por unos minutos.

- Estaremos juntos siempre, Agni - Dijo el príncipe. Y pensó - Aunque tendré que hacerte creer que a quien de verdad quiero es a ella. Pero pase lo que pase, no te separarás de mi lado.

Agni no quería ir en busca de Meena. Pero aun así, después de escuchar las palabras del príncipe, se sentía cálido por dentro, feliz. Creía a su principe. Estarían juntos siempre.

A los pocos días, comenzaron el viaje.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la autora:** Bueeeno, pues este ha sido mi segundo fic de Kuroshitsuji. Esta vez, de la pareja Agni x Soma, que no tiene el suficiente amor xDD

Para hacer este fic, me he documentado un poco primero, y he sacado la siguiente información:

La homosexualidad es delito en la India. El artículo 337 del código penal de la India que permanece desde el periodo colonial británico, redactado en 1860 dice que:

"Quien, voluntariamente, tenga un contacto carnal contra el orden de la naturaleza con un hombre, una mujer o un animal, será castigado con - la prisión de por vida - o por un periodo que puede llegar a diez años, y deberá pagar una multa."

Por otro lado, según las Leyes de Manu, los códigos de conducta más antiguos del hinduismo, puede ocurrir lo siguiente:

«Una doncella que contamina a otra doncella debe ser multada con doscientos panas, pagar el doble de sus honorarios nupciales y recibir diez latigazos con una vara».

Esto último ha sido lo que me ha inspirado para crear el comienzo del fic, y, de paso, darle un toque algo más "duro" a la historia, en lugar de dejarla como una historieta romántica cualquiera.

Sin embargo, he de decir que en el hinduísmo (religión mayoritaria en la India, y religión que practica el Príncipe Soma), la homosexualidad no se empezó a ver como algo negativo hasta la influencia cultural británica, y hasta se describían prácticas homosexuales tanto masculinas como femeninas en el "Kama Sutra".

Estos ingleses…

También he estado estudiando la decoración del Taj Mahal por dentro para inspirarme en cómo describir el palacio de Soma y he mirado la receta del curry Korma. Es algo que yo suelo comer a menudo, y madre mia, ¡no sabía que llevara tantas cosas!

R&R pleeeeease! Decidme cómo puedo mejorar.


End file.
